Umbridge's unintentional matchmaking
by nellaclaire
Summary: One particularly hard night, Pansy unconsciously seeks out comfort, she doesn't realize she needs and finds it in an unlikely ally. In other words - how Pansy and Ginny became Ginsy (with a little help from the world's most hated professor)


**Hey guys! As always I wanna express how disappointed in myself I am for not having written anything in forever. But I guess that's just me, so I'm really sorry. **

**Here's a story about maybe quite an uncommon pairing but I just love the idea of Ginny and Pansy together. I absolutely adore Pansy and the book Ginny is just amazing. **

**BACKSTORY - both of them have had feelings for each other for quite a while, but were trying to deny them for obvious reasons. THAT'S why the story might seem to progress a bit too quickly. I just can't write slowburn, I'm sorry, I'm too impatient. So it's just a tiny piece that was really fun to write, that's all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Seriously would anyone think I did?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

For some people it might seem a bit surprising but Pansy and Ginny have been dating since the whole Umbridge fiasco.

How did it start you may wonder? Well, let me tell you.

It was common knowledge that the professor was passionately loathed amongst the students of Hogwarts. Even though some of the Slytherins were a part of the Inquisitorial Squad that did not necessarily mean that they liked her. It was simply Slytherins being Slytherins and knowing that scoring points with the questionable teacher would significantly benefit them in the long run. Plus who in their right mind would miss an opportunity to mess with the Gryffindors while being applauded by the authorities? No one, that's who.

One day however, when our dear old Dolores was in an exceptionally pissy mood (stupid Potter claiming he dueled a dead man on some cemetery. Seriously what is wrong with this child?) she overheard a group of fifth year Slytherins making fun of her. Poor thing. How could they?

Seems like it wasn't Pansy's luckiest day and just as the professor approached them, she expressed some particularly nasty insult. Why do people we bitch about always turn out to be in the hearing range? Understandably, Umbridge was not amused at all. So she invited Pansy for some tea. And I think we all can take a wild guess on how that ended.

After the detention miss Parkinson felt angry, embarrassed and most of all hurt. The last thing she wanted was to return to the Common Room only to have her fellow Slytherins make fun of her and call her pathetic for crying. So she found a seemingly peaceful corridor and viciously kicked the wall a couple of times to unleash her rage, earning herself some deeply offended looks from the portraits.

How dare that stupid pink cow treat _her_ \- _the_ Pansy Parkinson - like that? Her pride was severely wounded and that was not a feeling Pansy was very familiar with. After a while though, her anger started to fade. Her hand hurt and the bright red words of "I must not insult my superiors" seemed to taunt her. She felt small and pathetic, so she slid down the wall she previously assaulted, hugged her knees and silently cried. She had never felt so helpless before. No one had ever dared to treat her in such manner.

Honestly, could it be any worse? _Of course_ it could!

As if her day didn't already suck enough, the one and only Ginny Weasley just had to stumble upon her. Pansy's first instinct was to draw out her wand, but honestly she didn't have the energy so instead she settled on an icy glare that would have given nightmares even to the bravest Gryffindors, hoping it would make the redhead go away.

But it didn't.

Ginny wasn't sure how to react to such an unexpected sight, but she was never the one to run from the confrontation. She decided to approach the Slytherin. Before Pansy could hide her scarred hand Ginny managed to catch a glimpse of it and suddenly it all made sense for her. Scars like that were not an uncommon thing amongst the Gryffindors, who were known for their inability to adjust to the rules. Ginny even had some herself to prove it. To her own astonishment she felt bad for the other girl and wanted to comfort her somehow. Don't ask her why, she was as surprised as you are… ok, maybe she wasn't and she knew exactly why but was too busy denying it to admit it.

Even though it was risky and bold - she _was_ a Gryffindor after all - she sat down next to the sniffling girl (with about a meter of distance between them - she _did _value her life, thank you very much) and looked at her. The normally proud, gorgeous and sophisticated Slytherin looked more like a red, pathetic ball of tears. With her shoulder-length hair being a mess, snot running all over her face, puffy eyes, smeared red lipstick and angry blush she did NOT look too attractive.

´Madame Pomfrey has a really good ointment for that' said Ginny pointing her chin towards Pansy's hand which was currently hidden in the pocket of her robes.

´Go away Weaselette´ mumbled the Slytherin, which did not discourage the redhead at all. She was not the one to easily give up.

´Look, it makes the scars fade. You almost can't tell what the words are' she said while showing her own hand covered in white lines.

´You want me to feel sorry for you?' snapped Pansy while trying to get up. Ginny however caught her arm and made her sit back down. Pansy was too surprised to object.

'I'm not trying to make you _feel_ anything. I just want you to know that while your friends in Slytherin might not understand what you're going through, there is always someone who will. You just need to let them in'

Ginny wasn't really sure why she was bothering. This whole fantasy of Pansy that she had been trying to suppress for so long was to forever remain as such. Just a fantasy. So why was she doing it to herself? Trying to get close to the girl who would inevitably hurt her in return. But then again, she saw something shift in Pansy's eyes, and her hand was _still _resting on the girl's arm, _still _waiting to get rejected. The Slytherin sighed heavily, closed her eyes and ran her unoccupied hand through her jet-black hair.

'Why are you doing that? You shouldn't care'

'Yeah, maybe I shouldn't, but against my better judgement I do' admitted Ginny softly, letting her feelings for the older girl emerge for the first time.

To this day Pansy still claims to have no idea what came over her that night in the fourth floor corridor but Ginny knows better. Pansy kissed her because she felt the same way and was finally, _finally_ ready to admit it both to herself and to the one and only person who dared to offer her understanding and support.

Of course that does not mean it was all so easy after the kiss. Oh no, no, no. Absolutely not. You see, after that, the girls had to face a couple of weeks of avoiding each other and awkwardly ignoring the other's presence in the Great Hall. A little bit of denied feelings on both parts and days of poorly ignored longing later, they both _somehow_ managed to end up in the same spot (which they now call theirs) as last time. Having nowhere to run - or maybe not wanting to run at all - they finally faced their true feelings and decided to give it a try.

For two months their relationship remained a secret to the outside world, as neither of them was ready to 1. come out of the closet and 2. admit to their friends and families that they're dating a Parkinson/a Weasley. Merlin forbid. After those blissful two months though they came out.

Well, maybe not necessarily _came out_ (more like _fell out_) of the closet - meaning, they were caught kissing by Umbridge, who automatically banned the unacceptable, sinful behaviour - outing them as a result.

Surprisingly the other students were more outraged by the fact that the hated professor did something like that, than by the fact that Ginny and Pansy were actually dating. So maybe their respective friends weren't jumping up and down from joy (which had more to do with the house rivalry than with the gender part) but they were still supportive. And the girls couldn't be happier.

The unexpected couple managed to form some kind of a truce between the Slytherins and the Gryffindors, which turned out to be really valuable during the dark times that soon approached. Who would have thought? Not Ginny, that's for sure. And not Pansy either.

* * *

**Sooooo, what do you think? **

**See you in two years (knowing me)**


End file.
